


Hot Kiss

by hito_ritabi



Series: NTN [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boy's Love, Cute, Kissing, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Crow share a hot kiss with awkwardness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Kiss

Will and Crow sat face-to-face, a small span of space between them. Crow had  just moved in for a kiss, a soft gentle one on Will's lips. While doing so,  he lifted his hand to hold the base of Will's chin. As their kiss carried on,  he slid his hand back carefully until the tips of his fingers had broken  through the pink locks of hair curling over Will's ears, so his finger  touched the edge of his lobe.  
  
Immediately a surprised sound came out of Will's throat, and he backed up  from the kiss. Crow exhaled a puff of air, and tried to regain his breathing  as he studied Will's expression.  
  
Will was surprised, his cheeks' pink tint having left due to the shock. His  eyes were a bit wide, darting around to study Crow's.  
  
Crow swallowed, licking his lips, then spoke softly. "Sorry." His apology  wasn't quick, but slow and genuine. After he said it, he broke eye contact,  to look down at Will's neck- becoming fixated on watching him breathe.  
  
Blinking his eyes a few times, Will's expression relaxed. He shifted his  weight forward slowly, and carefully brushed the edge of his lips against  Crow's, so their cheeks almost touched. It was a soft tender gesture that  Crow fell into. Crow shut his eyes, and pushed his head against Will's with  his forehead leading. At the response, Will shifted his head back, turned his  face and arced his head so his lips gently pushed against Crow's in another  kiss.  
  
Feeling the tender sweetness welling up to uncontrollable levels again, Crow  allowed himself to kiss Will. Once more he reached his hand up to Will's ear,  gently brushing against it. As soon as his fingers made contact, he pulled  from the kiss to watch Will's face. Without a word, Crow lifted his other arm  and touched his hand to Will's opposite ear. Now with both hands, he gently  rubbed the edge of Will's jaw and the span of skin just behind and under his  ears.  
  
Will opened his eyes to look at Crow's serious expression. It amused Will,  causing the corners of his lips to curve up ever so slightly. Will lifted his  right arm up around Crow's arms and eased it to the back of his neck. With a  gentle force, Will guided Crow's face back to his, and back into a kiss.  
  
After just a few seconds, Crow's left arm dropped down to Will's waist. He  made gentle fondling motions against the base of Will's ribs while his eyes  fell shut. Their kiss deepened as Will allowed his weight to shift closer to  Crow, their knees bumping together slightly.  
  
Accepting the pace Will was presenting him with, Crow relaxed his jaw and  carefully slid it against Will's lips. Crow expected Will to reel back in  surprise slowly, but instead, Will let Crow's tongue slide in. Daunted by  this show of affection, Crow carefully began to kiss Will by rubbing his  tongue against Will's.  
  
Crow was the one to pull away, breaking the kiss first. He did so in response  to feeling the tips of Will's fingers brush against his abs coupled with a  sudden suction on his tongue. He looked at Will's plain expression with some  confusion, one hand reaching down to catch Will's hand from his abdomen.  
  
"You - uh - shouldn't touch there." He said to Will in a soft voice.  
  
"Mmm," Will mused a bit as he leaned forward. He used his arm behind Crow's  neck to pull Crow to him again. Close enough now, Will almost whispered into  Crow's right ear, "Every where on you is attractive. If you forbid me from  touching there, then may I still look at it?"  
  
Crow let a breath of air out uneasily as he exhaled. "Sure -- but I'm not  forbidding you. Just, right now."  
  
Will leaned back so he could look at Crow's face again, and that's when Crow  saw the slight smile on his face. "So, just kissing?"  
  
"Yeah," Crow answered with a nod. Anything more and I'll end up pounding into  you until you cry, Crow thought to himself. He felt his cheeks burn as the  thought passed through his mind- briefly imagining what Will might look like  folded beneath him, moaning and squirming his lithe body in pleasure.  
  
"Okay." Will answered easily. That word cut through Crow's wandering mind,  making his eyes dart back to look at Will's.  
  
Will still had that sweet look in his eyes, baiting Crow to kiss him again.  After a few seconds of just looking at Will, Crow reached up and pulled Will  into one more soft kiss. After, he shifted up and went toward the kitchen.  
  
"I need some water to cool down. You want any?"


End file.
